Schleswig Another Story
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: "Aku pernah menang darimu dan aku akan kembali menang."/"Terima kekalahanmu, Denmark."/Perang Schleswig dan kemenangan Prussia di mata Denmark. Untuk IHAFest Juli: Ficception [II013-02] Plot Base. /edited/


Siang itu, angin berhembus kencang.

Denmark mencoba melindungi kedua matanya dari hamburan debu-debu yang tertiup. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika angin debu itu melewati figurnya yang tegap. Angin padang rumput terkadang menyebalkan.

Pria dengan rambut jabrik itu menurunkan tangannya seraya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya agar debu yang tersangkut di rambutnya berjatuhan. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencuci rambutnya, apalagi di tengah perang seperti ini.

Denmark mengembuskan napas.

Perang itu membosankan. Ditambah lagi dengan tugas jaga seperti ini. Toh, tidak akan ada yang berani mengambil wilayahnya. Ia pasti akan menang melawan mereka.

Begitulah pikirnya. Namun, kenyataan tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

"Tuan, ini gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tentara Prussia terlihat berada di perbatasan Schleswig-Holstein bagian selatan!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

**Schleswig ~Another Story~**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Contains light BL scene, history inaccuracy, ooc, and badass Prussia.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Denmark bergegas ke perbatasan selatan. Apa yang Prussia pikirkan? Baiklah, dia memang bodoh dan sembrono. Tapi, ini sudah kelewat batas. Ia masuk tanpa izin.

Setibanya di sana, matanya menangkap figur bersurai perak itu dengan santainya berkelakar dengan para tentaranya. Denmark mengernyit. Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Selamat siang, tuan Prussia."

Yang dipanggil melirik ke arah pemuda pirang di depannya. Ia bergegas berdiri dan mengenakan topinya.

"Guten Tag, Herr Danischer."

Ia membungkuk hormat dengan sarkastis; memanas-manasi lawan di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini sampai melewati teritoriku? Bahkan kau bersama tentaramu."

"Hah? Teritorimu? Apa aku salah dengar?"

Denmark menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, Prussia?"

"Ini teritoriku, Danischer."

"Jangan bercanda! Sejak dahulupun, Schleswig dan Holstein adalah daerah milikku!"

Ia melempar senyuman mengejek ke arah pemuda berambut silver yang menantangnya. Tetapi, ternyata sentakan itu tidak cukup membuat Prussia goyah. Dengan tenang, Prussia membalasnya.

"Schleswig dan Holstein adalah bagian dariku..."

Prussia menghela napasnya sesaat.

"...dan merupakan bagian dari Federasi Jerman juga."

Prussia mengulas seringai balasan pada pemuda di depannya. Denmark mendecak kesal.

"...apa kau punya bukti?"

Senyum sinis yang tergambar pada wajah tampannya menandakan bahwa ia belum kalah. Tidak, ia tidak akan kalah. Apalagi jika lawannya adalah manusia sombong seperti musuh yang di depannya ini.

"Oh, tidak. Aku memang tidak punya. Tapi, apakah **kau** punya **bukti** bahwa itu adalah daerahmu?"

Denmark terhenyak. Semua kata-kata untuk membalas Prussia langsung lenyap. Punyakah ia? Adakah bukti klaim yang disetujui oleh seluruh negara yang berperang bahwa dua daerah itu adalah miliknya?

Ia teringat pada Konstitusi November.

"Tentu saja aku punya, Prussia. Kenapa kau masih menanyakannya lagi?"

Sebuah senyuman sinis yang dilayangkan padanya membuat Prussia bungkam. Ia belum kalah dan tidak akan pernah kalah. Tidak sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ia kembali memasang seringaiannya. Layaknya serigala lapar yang melihat kelinci gemuk terdiam di depannya. Itu berhasil membuat Denmark merasakan ketegangan intens dan menghapus senyumannya. Ekspresi ketakutan jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, aku memang tidak memiliki bukti..."

Kalau saja reaksi Denmark tidak cepat...

TRANG!

...mungkin pedang perak itu sekarang sudah memutuskan lehernya. Bukan beradu dengan gagang kapaknya.

"...tapi, kita bisa menentukannya dengan cara lain, bukan?"

Pemilik suara yang dimanis-maniskan itu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Terasa sedikit panas.

"Lagipula, Konstitusi November itu melanggar Protokol London. Sehingga, kedua daerah tersebut masih ilegal untuk disebut sebagai milikmu."

Prussia melompat mundur. Keduanya saling menurunkan senjata. Bukan, ini sama sekali belum selesai. Ini hanyalah awal dari pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

Pedang perak itu sekali lagi teracung ke arahnya.

"Aku, Konigreich Preußen, anggota Federasi Jerman, menyatakan perang terhadap Kongeriket Danmark, daam menyatakan hak kepemilikan Schleswig dan Holstein."

Denmark terdiam sesaat. Pernyataan perang? Menarik juga.

Dengan kapak yang kini teracung tepat pada wajah pemuda bermata merah yang menantangnya, Denmark menyanggupi.

"Kuterima tantanganmu, Konigreich Preußen."

Keduanya membalikkan badan dan pergi. Bala tentaranya mengikuti dari belakang.

_"Aku pernah menang darimu dan aku akan kembali menang."_

Denmark menggertakkan kedua rahangnya.

* * *

"Tuan, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Denmark masih terdiam di kursinya. Terlihat dari mukanya, ia sedang berpikir. Alisnya hampir menyatu membentuk huruf V.

Ia tahu Prussia itu kuat. Tapi, yang namanya menyombongkan diri ada batasnya.

Dan hal ini sudah terjadi dua kali.

"Ini kedua kalinya manusia licik itu mencoba merebut daerahku."

Denmark menggebrak meja dengan kepalannya. Kesal. Apakah manusia itu tidak pernah belajar?

"Tuan..."

"Kita tidak akan kalah, Denmark. Aku percaya padamu."

Suara berat bosnya membuat pemuda jabrik itu tersadar.

"...Yang Mulia..."

"Kau. Di garis depan. Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu."

Denmark menganggukkan kepala dan memberi hormat.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Yang Mulia."

* * *

Esok hari di tempat yang sama. Keduanya bertemu bersama dengan seluruh pasukannya. Mungkin agak sedikit tidak adil, mengingat Prussia membawa dua rekannya ke medan perang. Namun Denmark tidak ambil pusing, yang terpenting bukanlah kuantitas, melainkan kualitas.

"Kuharap kau siap, Denmark."

Dengan pedang terangkat, Prussia menantangnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Prussia..." Denmark membalas dengan mengangkat kapaknya, "...aku pernah mengalahkanmu sebelumnya. Aku akan menang lagi darimu sekarang."

Ia akan menang.

Iya, kan?

* * *

Denting pedang dan kapak yang saling beradu, suara teriakan, dan derap kaki di tanah berpasir. Hanyalah itu yang bisa Denmark dengar sekarang. Pandangan dan pikirannya terfokus pada sepasang iris merah yang gerakannya sinkron dengannya. Saling menatap tajam seakan bisa membunuh hanya dengan tatapan.

"Akan kupastikan ini menjadi kemenanganku."

"Jangan sombong dulu, Prussia. Aku belum kalah!"

Denmark yakin ia tidak akan kalah. Ia telah berjanji akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dan dipercayai posisi di garis depan.

Ia harus menang.

Berapapun, apapun yang harus dibayar, ia akan menyanggupinya.

* * *

Ketika terdengar dentuman benda keras, Denmark menyadari itu adalah tubuh dan senjatanya.

Ia kalah?

"Terima kekalahanmu, Denmark."

Apa? Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

Ia membuang mukanya. Merasa malu setelah apa yang ia janjikan pada seluruh rakyatnya. Sebilah pedang dihunuskan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menang? Kenapa kau bersikeras mendapakan hak atas kedua daerah itu?"

"Itu merupakan sebuah keharusan, kau tahu? Semua negara pasti ingin memperluas wilayahnya, dan kalau bisa, menjadikan seluruh dunia adalah wilayahnya."

"Alasanmu klise sekali."

Prussia menarik pedangnya kembali, "kau mau aku menjawab apa? Memang itu alasanku..."

"Kekanakan sekali dirimu, Prussia. Kukira kau lebih dewasa."

Prussia menyeringai, "kalau kukatakan aku..." Denmark merasakan bajunya dicengkram dan badannya ditarik paksa mendekati wajah pemuda tampan bersurai perak itu, "...ingin mendominasimu, bagaimana?"

Denmark menelan ludahnya. Kini matanya ditatap bernafsu oleh iris rubi yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Prussia?"

"Biarkan aku menguasaimu, Denmark. Berikanlah dirimu padaku..."

"**...seutuhnya.**"

Denmark merasakan bibirnya disentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut. Ia baru sadar Prussia menciumnya ketika ia bisa merasakan napas Prussia yang menyatu dengan napasnya.

Denmark tahu, kalau pemuda berambut _silver_ itu telah bersungguh-sungguh, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menahannya.

.

.

End

.

.

**Kisa**: saya menyalahkan teman saya yang upload tanpa diliat ulang. I curse you! /plak/ ehem... akhirnya selesai setelah si line break ini ga muncul-muncul~ my life is complete /no/ saya sebenernya ngga yakin nulisin 'Bos' di situ, cuma saya ngga nemu kata-kata yang lebih pas . dan ini diksinya ancur, hasil dari berapa tahun lamanya saya hiatus /terus/ Ini fill untuk IHAFest: Ficception dengan Plot Base~ walaupun ga yakin ini Plot Base atau ngga /slap/ fic orisinalnya ada di www. fanfiction net s/7604448/1/Schleswig terima kasih sudah membaca~ Concrit please? :3


End file.
